


Morning

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Times of Day [5]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Minor arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: Gordon and Thomas answer questions about their relationship over breakfast. All does not go to plan.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Times of Day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657807
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	Morning

“I have bacon, eggs and sausages in the fridge. Anything useful in the cupboards?” Magnum asked.

“You have some protein bars. Cornflakes. Raisins, surprisingly. And ten packets of crackers for some reason.” Gordon replied, amused.

“They taste nice okay.” Magnum huffed. 

“But ten packets?” 

“They taste nice.” Magnum muttered. 

Gordon poked his side, “Sure they do.”

Not responding, Magnum removed the aforementioned items from the fridge “Right. I have… five eggs, ten sausages and ten rashes of bacon. That’s perfect. Can you hand me the frying pan?” 

“That depends,” Gordon grinned “can I trust you to not set anything on fire?”

“Yes?”

“That’s not a question you answer with another question.”

“I haven’t set the house on fire!” Magnum exclaimed.

“Yet.” Gordon stated, handing over the frying pan.

Magnum lit the stove and placed the pan over the flames. After ripping off the top layer of plastic, he let the sausages fall onto the hot metal. Grabbing a pair of tongs, Magnum started poking the sausages around the pan. Gordon moved to get a better look. Everything was cooking evenly.

“See? I know what I’m doing.”

Gordon rolled his eyes before gathering five plates from the cupboard. He smiled when he saw the cheesy palm tree design. The guest house was mainly done to Robin’s liking with decorations accordingly. However there were little splashes of Magnum’s personality here and there. 

Cheap trinkets on the kitchen table or the variety of cheesy Hawaiian shirts in the wardrobe. And small things that sat inside his bedroom, as if hidden away from the world by being placed in such a private place. Gordon had looked at every one after he had spent the night for the first time, having left a naked Thomas between the sheets. 

“Can you place the plates on the side please?” Magnum asked.

Gordon did so. Thomas put two sausages onto each before opening the packet of bacon. Only five rashes fitted into the pan. Both watched them sizzle.

“What were you thinking about?” Magnum questioned.

“When?” Gordon responded.

“Just now. You were making that face you make when you’re thinking.”

Gordon rubbed the back of his neck “Your bedroom.”

“Gordy, everyone just found out we’re together. Now is not the time for thinking about the bedroom.”

Gordon cringed, “The physical room. Not the, erm, activities.”

“It’s not that interesting.” Magnum stated, removing the bacon from the pan one by one.

“But it is to me. When I first saw the inside of this house, I thought that there was no touch of you at all. Turns out you just keep every personal thing in your bedroom. I felt privileged to be allowed in.”

Magnum placed the next five pieces of bacon in the pan, “Really?”

“Yes. After all, it is your private place.” 

“Our private place.” Magnum stated.

“Where did the Triton shell come from?” 

“The beach.”

Gordon rolled his eyes, “I didn’t need to be a detective to suss that out.”

Magnum smiled “I found it on the beach on my first day in Hawaii. Thought it looked interesting and well, I didn’t really have a lot of personal possessions. So I took it back to where I was staying at the time, given that I wasn’t quite living in the guesthouse yet. Guess I just got attached.”

The bacon was done. Magnum repeated the previous process.

“Are you nervous?” Gordon said softly.

Magnum nodded, “A little. We have so much to explain.”

“I know.” Gordon slid his arm around Magnum’s waist and placed a kiss on his cheek, “And I’m here with you Thomas.”

Thomas turned towards Gordon. His arm joined the one already at his waist. Thomas snaked his hands up to hold Gordon’s face, rubbing his thumbs over the cheek bones there. Both leaned closer. They stayed, just enjoying the closeness and the stillness of the moment. Eventually one of Gordon’s hands rose to Thomas’ nape to pull him in. And then he was kissing him, as gently as possible until he moved back to speak.

“I love you.”

This time Thomas captured Gordon’s lips in a much deeper kiss than the previous one. Not stopping until both were breathing heavily. 

“We should probably…” Thomas started.

Gordon kissed him again, “Finish breakfast?”

“… Pick this up later.”

Giving him one final peck on the lips, Gordon pulled away so Thomas could resume frying; the bacon was now beginning to become extra crispy.

Eventually the eggs made it into the pan and onto the plates.

“Ready?”

“Ready.” Magnum confirmed.

Gordon grabbed three of the five plates. Thomas picked up the rest and then the sets of cutlery. Both walked into the dining room.

“So the lovebirds finally decide to grace us with their presence.” Higgins stated.

“Hey, as long as Magnum’s giving me free food instead of the other way round, I’m fine with a bit of a wait.” Rick responded.

“Wow. Gordon how do you manage to carry three plates?” TC asked.

“Practise.” Gordon’s tone didn’t leave space for further questions.

Gordon placed his three plates in front of Higgins, Rick and TC while Magnum put his ones down in the remaining empty spaces. He deposited the knives and forks in the middle. Both sat down.

“Okay. First question. How did you two get together?” Higgins said without hesitation.

“Asked Thomas out for a celebratory drink. He said yes. Kissed at the end of the night.”

“First proper date?” Rick queried.

“Went to a small café for lunch together, still have the receipt.” Magnum responded sheepishly.

“Random fact?” TC demanded.

“Thomas can bake surprisingly well.” 

“Gordon can knit.”

“Something that the other does that annoys you.” Higgins snapped, leaning across the table.

“Doesn’t pair up his socks before putting them in the drawer.” 

“That’s fair.” Gordon agreed.

“Well what’s your answer Detective?” Higgins continued.

All eyes fell on Gordon. Under the table, Thomas grasped his hand while smirking.

“He insists on organising every shirt in the wardrobe into rainbow order so all our shirts get mixed up.”

“You guys have each other’s shirts in your wardrobes?” Rick observed.

“Isn’t that what people in a serious relationship do?” Magnum said, bemused.

“Can we just eat now? They’re clearly committed to each other, leave them alone.” TC grumbled.

Silence enveloped the room, only broken by the occasional clink of cutlery on the plates.

“It’s good to know you care so much about our feelings.” Magnum started.

“Oh I don’t care about your feelings Thomas Magnum. I care about Gordon’s. How can I be sure that you’re not with him just for a link to HPD?” retorted Higgins.

Magnum left the room without gracing Higgins with a response.

“How dare you?” Gordon sounded absolutely murderous, “When was the last time that Thomas called me for a favour. Oh wait, you can’t answer that can you? If anything, Thomas is getting less out of this than I am.”

Both of his hands hit the table with a resounding thud as Gordon stood up, glaring at Higgins, “When I stay over, chances are that there’ll be some kind of freshly baked goods that Thomas will’ve made or come back to a cooked dinner. Some of the time we just sit on the sofa watching terrible movies under a blanket. Other times we’ll go out to eat or just whisper in bed about random topics in the middle of the night. I love Thomas and I know he loves me. So maybe you should but out and let us be adults in an adult relationship.”

As Gordon finished, TC and Rick nodded at him before joining him in glaring at Higgins.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise.” She said, at least having the decency to look ashamed.

“It’s not me you should be apologising to.” Gordon strode away without a response.

Opening the bedroom door, Gordon found Thomas sitting on the bed looking at his shelves that held his triton shell amongst over things.

“I heard shouting.” Thomas didn’t look at him.

Gordon rubbed his neck embarrassed, “That may have been me.” 

He sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Both of Thomas’ arms reached out to drag him closer. Gordon put both legs in front of him to get more comfortable. He wasn’t expecting Thomas to throw his legs on top of Gordon’s and sit at a ninety degree angle to him.

“Who were you shouting at?” Thomas murmured, head on Gordons shoulder.

“Higgins.”

“Why?” Thomas pushed.

“Because of what she said. I admit I went a little too far.”

“You stood up to Higgins, good to know my man’s brave.” Thomas said, weakly smiling.

“Well she upset you. Not to mention those comments were completely uncalled for!” 

Thomas intertwined their fingers, “It’s past, relax, you’re tense.”

Both went quiet. The only sounds in the room being their breathing. Gordon took this time to look at the trinkets on the shelves. There was a fluffy mass with googly eyes, many googly eyes in fact. It was a pile of worms on string. One of every colour. Sitting in front of the pile was a collection of surfboard keyrings. Some were wooden, some plastic. All sharing the same colourful gaudy designs designed to appeal to tourists. Gordon noted at one was done in a rainbow gradient and another was done in the design of a bisexual flag. To the right sat the triton shell, showing a sliver of blush from the inside. 

Gordon felt Thomas shift. A head landed on his shoulder. An arm wrapped around his back to rest on the other shoulder.

“Comfortable?” 

Thomas hummed.

Gordon moved his left arm so it was on Thomas’ hip. His other arm held Thomas’ knees. Another object on the shelf caught his eye, it was a resin palm tree. The thought, ‘they follow Thomas everywhere’, came to mind.

“What is it with you and palm trees?”

“We’re on Hawaii. They’re abundant, look nice and are cheap.” Thomas mumbled.

“Should we go back downstairs?”

“Probably, but I’m pretty content where I am.” Thomas concluded.

A flurry of knocks rang out. Neither moved.

“Can I come in?” Higgins voice came from the other side of the door.

After a moment of hesitation, Thomas answered yes.

The door opened revealing a rather embarrassed Higgins. Gordon still glared daggers at her.

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have said what I said, but I said it anyway…” 

“Higgins, did you come here to apologise? Or just to make excuses?” Thomas stated coldly. 

“You’re right.” Higgins paused, “I should be an adult and take responsibility for what I said. When I say I’m sorry I mean it. I was so worried about the professional part of Katsumoto and Magnum that I was blind to the relationship of Thomas and Gordon. You two are adults and know how these things work. So I apologise.”

After a moment Thomas responded “I forgive you.”

Higgins threw Gordon a wary glance. He threw an aggressive one back. Thomas noticed.

“Gordon, she apologised. Stop being so aggressive.” When Gordon didn’t stop glaring, Thomas continued “Don’t make me call you Gordy.”

Gordon stopped looking like he wanted to murder Higgins, now he only looked like he wanted to maim or seriously injure. In response Gordon received a light whack to the side of his head, courtesy of Thomas’ hand on his shoulder. Higgins took this as her cue to leave and closed the door behind her. Gordon watched her leave then craned his neck, allowing him to place a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. 

Thomas uncurled himself from Gordon to lay down next to him. He pulled Gordon’s hand to make him follow suit. Once they were face to face, Thomas grinned.

“I’d say we should pick up where we left off. But everyone is still here so…”

“So I’ll ask you where the worms on strings came from.” Gordon finished, staring at the fluffy mass on the shelf.

“They’re entertaining.” Thomas watched Gordon quirk an eyebrow, “What? You got something against entertainment now?”

“If we have this argument you’ll be arrested for wasting my time.” Gordon warned.

“That would be under false allegations.”

“Why?” Gordon questioned, showing a face of utter confusion.

“Because spending time with me is never a waste of time.”

Gordon rolled his eyes; he sighed, “Depends on the situation, Magnum.”

“Wait, what!?”

“Well you do legitimately waste my time.” Gordon snapped, looking mildly annoyed.

Magnum hesitated, “I know something that’s not happening now.”

“And what isn’t happening?”

“You getting laid in the foreseeable future.” Thomas deadpanned, rolling over onto his other side.

Gordon rolled onto his back; he knew that there was no good response to that. The following silence wasn’t comfortable as usual, but rather full of unsaid hurt. Both let it stew for a few tense minutes. 

Eventually Gordon couldn’t take it anymore; he rolled over onto his side so he could place a hand on Thomas’ shoulder, “Hey.”

“What?”

“I didn’t mean what I said.” When Thomas didn’t make any type of response, Gordon continued, “You don’t waste my time.”

Thomas shrugged off his hand, leaving Gordon to turn back onto his back. He wasn’t expecting his boyfriend to roll over so as to put both forearms on his chest in addition to making their lips collide. Before slinking back down to rest his head on Gordon’s chest, a coy smile on his lips.

“You’re still not getting laid.”

Gordon moved his arms to enclose Thomas in a loose hug, “That wasn’t the point.”

Thomas grinned wider, “I know.”

“You know, I think this went just as well as it could have. Realistically. Given we explained basically nothing.”

Thomas hummed, “Yeah. I mean nobody got shot…”

“Or stabbed…”

“Or poisoned…”

“Or drowned…”

“Drowned?” Thomas questioned.

“Thomas, I’m a homicide detective, so I know a thing or two about murder.”

“Well you’d be an awful detective if you didn’t.”

At that, both started laughing until completely breathless. Afterwards there were several short bursts of giggles each time their eyes met. In an attempt to stop the constant loss of control, Thomas shifted his arms up to around Gordon’s neck and kissed him. It didn’t work, with both breaking the kiss due to laughing again.

“Okay, okay…” Thomas’ attempt to speak was cut off by more chuckles.

“Why are we laughing?” Gordon snickered, “It wasn’t that funny.”

“I don’t know anymore.”

Gordon rubbed the top of Thomas’ cheeks, “Are you okay?”

“Yes. No. I’ve laughed too much. Oh, I’m crying aren’t I?”

“Yep.” Gordon felt a tear roll down his cheek, “Oh great, now it’s happening to me.”

“I think, I think it’s passed.” Thomas started giggling again, “Never mind.”

“Stop laughing! You’re making me laugh.”

“My stomach hurts from laughing.” 

“Same.” Gordon responded, wheezing slightly. 

Thomas pressed his nose into the space between Gordon’s shoulder and neck as he finally stopped laughing. Gordon absentmindedly moved his hand to run his fingers through Thomas’ hair. Thomas slid an arm from around Gordon’s neck to hold his lace his fingers with the ones on Gordon’s other hand.

“You want to go downstairs?”

“In a minute.” Thomas muttered.

“I’ll take that as a no then.”

“Probably for the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I don't know how this ended up being more then double the length of the others.


End file.
